marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility
Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility ''is a web series co-created by Benspider, MaxGoji, and Coolot1. The series serves as a retelling of the Spider-Man origin and follows Peter Parker's early years as a super hero, battling threats such as Scorpion, Mysterio, Vulture, Kingpin, Norman Osborn, and more. The series adapts both ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series ''and the ''Ultimate Spider-Man ''comic books. One notable thing about the series is the way that it utilizes Minimates for filming, one of the few that does so. During production of Season 2, Billy2009 was brought on board the project, although he has since been removed. Characters Main characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * Tarantula ("Peter Parker" clone) * Jean Dewolfe * Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Martha Conners * Farley Stillwell * Billy Conners * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson *Liz Allen *Sally Arvil *Glory Grant *Kenny Kong *Flash Thompson * Randy Robertson * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Spider-Man II (Miles Morales) Allies *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Thor (Donald Blake) *Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Wasp (Janet van Dyne) *Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Hank Pym) *Hawkeye (Clint Barton) *Wolverine (James Holowett) *Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) *Shadowcat (Katherine "Kitty" Pryde) *Black Widow (Natasia Romanovva) *Nick Fury *Power Man (Luke Cage) *Iron Fist (Danny Rand) *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *Jewel (Jessica Jones) *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Powerpuff Girls ''(SM/PPG: TEAM) Villains * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravenoff) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) * Carnage (Kletus Cassidy) * Lizard (Curt Connors) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Spidercide ("Peter Parker", clone) * Kaine Parker * Cyborg Spider-Man ("Peter Parker", clone) * Omega Red * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Spencer Smythe * Allastair Smythe * Hydro Man (Morris Bench) * X (Spider-Slayer) * Ox (Raymond Bloch) * Montana (Jackson Brice) * Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Justin Hammer * Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * Chameleon * Hobgoblin (Jason Mcandle) * Hammerhead * Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) * Black Tarántula (Carlos LaMuerto) * Shriek (Frances Louise Barrison) * Speed Demon (James Sanders) * Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) * Scream (Donna Diego) * Phage (Carl Mach ) * Agony (Leslie Gesneria) * Riot (Trevor Cole ) * Lasher (Ramon Hernandez) * Hobgoblin II (Roderick Kingsley) * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Stegron (Vincent Stegron) * Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius and "Peter Parker" Clone) * Mojo Jojo (SM/PPG: TEAM) Episodes Season 1 * 1. Pilot, Part 1: With Great Power: When orphaned high school geek Peter Parker gets bitten by a radioactive, genetically enhanced spider during a field trip he falls into an unconscious state. When he awakens he sees that something awesome and uncanny has happened to him. * 2. Pilot, Part 2: With Great Responsibility: After discovering that the spider bite has given him extraordinary abilities, Peter makes a costume and starts using his powers for fortune and fame which causes him to let a fleeing criminal escape. But when he arrives home he sees that his uncle was murdered. Will he catch the criminal or kill him? * 3. The Shriek of the Vulture: When disgraced inventor Adrian Toomes is in his deathbed he decides to take revenge on all the men who wronged him using a life support weaponized exoskeleton suit, and he decides to start with Norman Osborn, the father of Peter's best friend, Harry. * 4. Armed and Dangerous: A washed-up scientist named Otto Octavius begins construction on a device called the Cylotron, a fabled new power source. This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that Spider-Man must stop him from activating the machine before it sucks the whole Earth into it. * 5. Sandstorm: When ex-convict Flint Marko is kidnapped by Octavius and experimented on as an attempt to create a perfect soldier, Otto decides to test it's efficiency against the wall-crawler. * 6. Reinforcements: Wilson Fisk decides to help Octavius they decide to make a project named G.O.B.L.I.N. and have people in regenerative armor try and kill Spider-Man. * 7. Later, Gator: When Peter's biology teacher, Curt Connors, tests a unstable lizard DNA formula to regrow his arm, he accidentally turns into a savage human-lizard hybrid that Peter must stop. * 8. The Shock of Electro: When Peter's old friend Max Dillon gets captured by Octavius for his genetic experiments, he is transformed into a supercharged, living, electric conduit named Electro. Can Peter stop him before he drains the city's entire power supply? * 9. Cast of Illusion: When someone posing as Spider-Man to robs a bank, the real Spider-Man must find out who frames him. Than, an mysterious new hero named Mysterio arrives and tells J. Jonah Jameson that he will defeat Spider-Man. Will Spidey clear his name and defeat Mysterio? * 10. From Beyond the Stars, Part 1: Reentry: Astronaut John Jameson comes back after a mission in space where he finds an black substance called a symbiote. After John landing safety, the symbiote escapes and finds Spider-Man after he takes Gwen home. The symbiote then creates a black costume for Spider-Man and he uses its to battle criminals. * 11. From Beyond the Stars, Part 2: Corruption: After finally meeting and being defeated, even with his new suit enhancing his powers, by Doctor Octopus, Peter decides to rest but when he sleeps the symbiote takes control of his body and uses it to find and to fight Octavius. * 12. From Beyond the Stars, Part 3: Exodus: Soon Peter realizes the suit is beginning on corrupting him. Peter decides to try to get the suit off by going to the church and engaging in a mental fight.But after defeating it the symbiote searches a host who hates Parker and Spider-Man * 13. From Beyond the Stars, Part 4: Venomous: In the news a black gooey creature is attacking the Daily Bugle. Peter comes and discovers it is the Black Suit. Peter fights this Venom, and when beating it he discover Eddie Brock is venom. At the end it shows a man walking into a lab. Season 2 * 1. The Sting of the Scorpion: After Mac Gargan, a disgraced private investigator, is approached by two scientists named Spencer Smythe and Farley Stillwell offering him the chance to gain superpowers similar to Spider-Man, the one who made him fall in disgrace, he eagerly accepts becoming the Scorpion. However when he starts mutating into a more feral form he decides to take revenge on both scientists and on the man who funded all of this J. Jonah Jameson and Spidey has to protect them much to his dismay. * 2. The Horn of the Rhino: When a thug named Alexander O'Hirn is sick and tired of Spider-Man always putting him behind bars, he seeks revenge. Then, he was released on bail by the Kingpin who gives him an armored suit that like a rhinoceros and become the Rhino. Now, Spider-Man must stop the man who he always puts in jail. * 3. The Great Hunt: When a big game hunter from Russia named Sergei Kravinoff, aka Kraven the Hunter, arrives in New York City, he plans on hunting down his elusive target of all: Spider-Man. After defeating Kraven, the Kingpin brings him to his lair and gives him a serum which turns him into part-lion, part-cheetah, and part-leopard humanoid. Now, Spider-Man must survive from this madman. Meanwhile, Peter wonders if he would tells Gwen that he Spider-Man or not. * 4.'' Shock and Awe'': The Kingpin sent in one of his thugs, Herman Schultz, to use a pair of two gauntlets that crate shockwaves and the public dubs him, "the Shocker". Now, it's all up to Spider-Man to stop him from making an earthquake to destroy the Big Apple. * 5. King's Ransom: As Spider-Man trying to find who the Kingpin is as he sent in the Enforcers to take care of Spider-Man as he about to find out who the Kingpin is. After defeating the Enforcers, Spider-Man finally encounters the Kingpin where he happens to be a man named Wilson Fisk. Now, Spider-Man must prove that Fisk is the Kingpin in order to put him behind bars, once and for all. * 6. River of Love: Peter's old childhood friend Mary Jane Watson returns to New York but she brought with her a super powered stalker named Morris Bench or also known as Hydro-Man. So it's up to Peter to protect his old friend while fighting a living ocean. * 7. The Thing I Hate Most About Myself: When a six armed man who resembles Spider-Man starts robbing banks in order to attract the real Spider-Man and when he arrives the six armed man called Tarantula springs to attack Spidey revealing he knows he is Peter Parker. * 8. Hobos and Clones: Peter talks to Tarantula, who reveals that he is a Spider-Man clone. Peter and Tarantula fight. Then, a man grabs Tarantula and they walk away. * 9. Hammerhead: Spider-Man encounters the Kingpin's partner, Hammerhead, who wants revenge on him for putting him behind bars with the help of the Enforcers. Now, Spider-Man must survive from the vengeful henchmen of the Kingpin. Meanwhile, Peter is trying to find out who making clones of him. Then, he meets Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD who tells him that the clones are made by a terrorist known as the Jackal. * 10. The Clone Saga, Part 1: Attack of the Clones: Spider-Man gets help from Hawkeye, Mockingbird, and the Black Widow to find the Jackal in order to stop him before he can make an entire army of clones of Spider-Man after he battles a clone named Spidercide who was sent by the Jackal to get DNA from him where he got it and also has Mary Jane's DNA. Then, the four heroes encounter two other Spider-Man clones named Kaine Parker and Cyborg Spider-Man who were both sent by the Jackal to kill him. Meanwhile, Mary Jane to realizes that Peter is Spider-Man. In the end, the heroes are almost killed by their combined powers when another Spider-Man clone named the Scarlet Spider arrives to help the heroes out to defeat the clones. * 11. The Clone Saga, Part 2: Color Me Scarlet: After Spidey and the SHIELD agents interrogate Scarlet Spider ,they team up with him and Tarantula to search for the Jackal who was warned by Kaine about their attack so he prepares the remaining Spider-Clones and a pure fact clone of himself named Carrion to defend his base at all costs even their lives. * 12. The Clone Saga, Part 3: A Jackal Walks Among Us: As the clones fail to stop Spider-Man, Jackal decides to take the fight to his close ones starting with Aunt May who he was secretly dating. To achieve this he uses Kaine to do his dirty work but he doesn't realize Kaine deep down has Peter's memories. Season 3 ' * 1. ''Spider-Man vs. the Green Goblin: As the multi-billionare Norman Osborn tries to copy the accident that made Spider-Man into what he is with old Fisk technology he accidentally destroys his lab but when he reawakens a creature known as the Green Goblin that eventually attacks Midtown High, seeking to kill Harry of whom he views as a failure. However, Peter changes into Spider-Man, the one that accidentally started this ordeal, who now he needs to protect Harry from his gliding lunatic of a father. * 2. Six Against One, Part 1: Gathering: When Doctor Octopus' robotic arms break himself, the Rhino, the Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, the Scorpion, and Electro out of jail, they become a team known as the Sinister Six. When Spider-Man learns about the incident after they escape, he must find and defeat six of his deadliest enemies. During the fight, Mary Jane arrives, and the Sinister Six capture her . Now, Spider-Man must find out where she is before it's too late. * 3. Six Against One, Part 2: War: As he continues battling the Sinister Six, Spider-Man continues looking for where MJ is. Meanwhile, Mary Jane tries to escape, eventually putting her on the run from the Six. Now, Spider-Man must finally find a way to save her and defeat the Six, once and for all. * 4. Mistaken Identity: A criminal known as the Chameleon begins disguising himself as Spider-Man and robs a bank. Now, Spider-Man must find the Chameleon in order to his clear his name before he can do more damage. However, the Chameleon plans on posing as Nick Fury to kill the mayor. * 5. Molten Rage: When Liz's boyfriend, Mark Raxton, gets turned into a molten being which the public dubs Molten Man, he goes on a rampage, forcing Spider-Man to stop him. But could Spidey stop a man that is made out of fire? Meanwhile, Peter and Mary Jane try to go on a date. * 6. Slain: As the reformed Kaine and Ben Reilly arrive to New York, they are followed by a robot designed to hunt Spiders, all three of them, and worst of all has Jameson face in it's forehead. So it's up to the three Spiders to destroy the robot and find out where it came from. * 7. The Prowler: When a brutal vigilante known as the Prowler starts killing off some of Spider-Man's rogues gallery, Doctor Octopus reassembles the Six to stop him, leaving Spider-Man to try to take all of them down before school begins. * 8. The Black Cat: Spider-Man, Kaine, and the Scarlet Spider encounter a female cat-themed vigilante known as the Black Cat. As the three spiders caught her, the Black Cat turns out to be Peter's other childhood friend, Felicia Hardy, who wants revenge on the Kingpin for killing her father. Now, the three spiders must help to defeat the Kingpin who claimed that he has reformed himself. * 9. Vulture 'n' Scorpion: After the "Six" fiasco Scorpion and Vulture decide to work only with each other and the result is the most successful crime spree in New York. So much so that even the three Spiders can't stop them. But once they are tasked by the mysterious Green Goblin to steal a piece of the Venom symbiote, everything starts falling apart as they start battling between each other and the Spiders use this to give themselves a fighting chance. * 10. Symbiote War, Part 1: Venom Returns: After Scorpion and Vulture's defeat the weak sample of the venom symbiote goes back to Eddie Brock ,which means Venom is back. And to make things worse Kaine and Scarlet have moved to Huston, meaning Spidey needs to stop Venom from harming his hospitalized aunt without help. * 11. Symbiote War, Part 2: Carnage: After being defeated the Venom symbiote splits in two ,one of the parts wich has all of its hate fuses with the famous killer Cletus Cassady after sensing all of his negative emotions.Now Spider-Man must defeat this carnage creating monster before he kills all of Midtown High school. * 12. Symbiote War, Part 3: Symbiote Showdown: After Carnage escapes him Spider-Man is forced to team up with Venom to finally defeat Carnage however he has kidnapped Harry ,Gwen and Mary Jane .Now Spidey and Venom must defeat Carnage before he decides to kill Peter's friends. '''Season 4 * 1. What a Murderous World, Part 1:When Carnage breaks himself from jail and returns to his murderous ways eventually going to Huston where Kaine and Sxarlet Spider find and figth him however he kills Ben's friend Dr Seward Trainer earning his rage ,now in a role reversal Kaine must subdue Scarlet before he does something he regrets. * 2. What a Murderous World, Part 2:During the figth against Carnage his symbiote leaves him and instead joins with Ben Rielly creating Spider-Carnage a creature who wants to kill both Miles Warren and Peter Parker.Now Kaine and Peter must subdue their psichotic brother. * 3. Where the Sinister Things Are: * 4.'' New Ways to Poison'': * 5. The Return of Hydro-Man: * 6. The Spider-Slayer Returns: * 7. The Spider and the Beetle: * 8. Enter: Silvermane: * 9. Gangland: * 10. Who's Who?: * 11. The Sinister Twelve, Part 1: * 12. The Sinister Twelve, Part 2: * 13. The Sinister Twelve, Part 3: Season 5 ' * 1. ''The Night Gwen Stacy Died (1): * 2. The Green Goblin's Last Stand (2): * 3. Spider-Man No More: * 4. Shriek: * 5. The Mask of Kaine Parker: * 6. X'': * 7. ''The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 1: * 8. The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 2: * 9. Training Day: * 10. Return of the Lizard: * 11. A New Goblin, Part 1: * 12. A New Goblin, Part 2: * 13. A New Goblin, Part 3: 'Season 6 ' * 1. The Perfect Day: * 2. Resurgence, Part 1: * 3. Resurgence'', Part 2'': * 4. Spider-Woman: * 5. The Hobgoblin, Part 1: * 6. The Hobgoblin, Part 2: * 7. Lizards in the city: * 8. The Spider-Verse, Part 1: Spider-Monkey: * 9. The Spider-Verse, Part 2: Spider-Girl: * 10. The Spider-Verse, Part 3: 2099: * 11. The Spider-Verse, Part 4: Noir: * 12. The Spider-Verse, Part 5: The Web Warriors: 'Season 7 ' * 1.Welcome Home, Spidey: * 2. Attack of the Sinister Syndicate: * 3. For Hire: * 4. The Terrible Tinkerer: * 5. Law of the Jungle, Part 1: * 6. Law of the Jungle, Part 2: * 7. The Black Cat: * 8. Schooled: * 9. Where in the World is the Scarlet Spider: * 10. Spider Hunt, Part 1: * 11. Spider Hunt, Part 2: * 12. Spider Hunt, Part 3: '''Season 8 * 1. Deathlocked: * 2. Nightmares: * 3. Death Web: * 4. Spider-Island, Part 1: * 5. Spider-Island, Part 2: * 6. Spider-Island, Part 3: * 7. Captured by the Shocker: * 8.'' If This is Be My Destiny, Part 1:'' * 9.'' If This is Be My Destiny, Part 2:'' * 10. If This is Be My Destiny, Part 3: * 11''. The L.I.F.E. Foundation'': * 12. Symbiotes on the loose , Part 1: * 13. Symbiotes on the loose, Part 2: 'Season 9' * 1. The Dark Avengers, Part 1: * 2. The Dark Avengers, Part 2: * 3. Molten Hate: * 4. The Return of Norman Osborn: * 5. Goblin War: * 6. Man Spider, Part 1: * 7. Man Spider, Part 2: * 8. The Fantastic Five: * 10. Masterful: * 11. The Sable and the Bird: * 12. The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1): * 13. Went Up the Water Spout (2): * 14. Down Came the Rain to Wipe the Spider Out (3): Season 10 ' * 1. ''Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 1: Spider-Punk: * 2. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 2: 2211: * 3. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 3: Spider-Gwen: * 4. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 4: Spider-Ham: * 5. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 5: Back to the Future: * 6. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 6: The Spider Cowboy: * 7. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 7: Return of the Web Warriors: * 8. Welcome Home: * 9. Mud-Thing: * 10. The Jackal Strikes Back: * 11. Maximum Clonage, Part 1: * 12. Maximum Clonage, Part 2: * 13. Maximum Clonage, Part 3: '''Season 11 * 1. Octopus Siege (1): * 2. Superior Spider-Man (2): * 3. Spider-Symbiotes: * 4. Return of the Hobgoblin: * 5. Iron Scorpion: * 6. Sound of Revenge: * 7. Return of the Superior Spider-Man: * 8. The Sinister 20: * 9. Spider-Merge, Part 1: * 10. Spider-Merge, Part 2: * 11. Spider-Merge, Part 3: *12. Superior Saga, Part 1: Attack of The Superior Spider-Man: *13. Superior Saga, Part 2: Superior Spider-Woman: *14. Superior Saga, Part 3: Invasion: 'Season 12 ' * 1. Aftermath (1): * 2. Behold, the Sinister Sixteen (2): * 3. Back to Six (3): * 4. Revenge of the Scorpion: * 5. Shriek of Pain: * 6. The Spider-Friends: * 7. Sand and Water Don't Mix Together: * 8. If You Want Things Done Right (1): * 9. Do It Yourself (2): * 10. Return of the Sinister Six (3): * 11. The Living Brain: * 12. Spider-Verse is Falling Down (1): * 13. The Sinister 66 (2): * 14. The Final Battle (3): Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls Crossover Specials Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Eight-Armed Monkey Main article: Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Eight-Armed Monkey A crossover special between the original Powerpuff Girls series and Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility was announced by series co-creator Max Carroll. The villains were announced as Mojo Jojo and Doctor Octopus, respectively, hence the title. The special was confirmed to take place between the 5th and 6th seasons of the series. The plot of the special revolves around Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus as they end up stranded in a parallel universe, specifically in the city of Townsville. Ock teams up with the main resident super-villain of that universe, Mojo Jojo, in order to conquer the planet. Spider-Man is then forced to team up with the city's resident superheroines, the Powerpuff Girls, in order to stop them before it's too late. Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Demogoblin Main article: Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Demogoblin After the success of the special, a sequel went into development under Max Carroll's direction. The concept was to have the Powerpuff Girls cross over into Spider-Man's world (instead of vice versa) during a fight. The villains were announced to be HIM and the Green Goblin, who would have eventually combined their entities into one demonic monster called Demogoblin, hence the title. The special was confirmed to take place between the 10th and 11th seasons, and Miles Morales was confirmed to be the story's Spider-Man in the wake of Peter Parker's death. The Rise of Demogoblin showcases the Powerpuff Girls as they cross over into Spider-Man's universe whilst fighting HIM, who follows. Miles Morales, the current Spider-Man after the death of Peter Parker, eventually encounters and befriends the girls. At the same time, HIM consults Harry Osborn, the second Green Goblin, and convinces a team-up between the two, eventually merging their bodies together in order to create the psychotic Demogoblin, who goes on the offensive against the heroes of both worlds Trivia * The series takes place on Earth-18519161514199291292025.The number is the number standing for responsibility. Category:Stop motion Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Coolot1 Category:Benspider Category:Spider-Man Category:Web series Category:Minimates Category:Series Category:Youtube Category:Crossovers Category:Shows